The present invention relates, in general, to a means for attaching one end of a control cable to an associated support member and, in particular, to an attachment means wherein the axial position of the cable casing can be adjusted relative to the support member.
Various means have been proposed for adjustably attaching one end of a flexible control cable to an associated mounting bracket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,998 to Moriya discloses a flexible cable attachment assembly wherein one end of the cable casing is provided with external threads, and a wing nut is threaded onto the end of the cable casing and abuts against an associated mounting plate. The wing nut can be utilized to adjust the position of the cable casing relative to the mounting plate.
Some adjustable cable attachment devices are provided with snap-in adapter elements which enable one end of the cable assembly to be quickly attached to or disconnected from an associated mounting plate. For example, both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,150 to Crossland and 4,261,221 to Kobayashi disclose cable attachment devices wherein the one end of the cable casing is provided with external threads, and is threadably secured to an internally threaded adapter which snaps into a cooperating mounting hole in a mounting bracket.